Online marketplaces allow individuals or entities to buy and sell merchandise across a network such as the Internet. A key component in the online marketplaces is an item listing. Item listings describe features of the product and contain important information such as price, shipping or pickup details, acceptable forms and terms of payment, or the like. Typically, the item listing also contains a picture of the item or items.